Gaming Afternoons
by HetaliaLover21
Summary: Norway wants to spend time with his little brother, but Iceland had gone out, so the Norwegian has no choice but to hang out with the other Nordics, only to find out that they have activities of their own. Will Norway find a way to entertain himself? (T for mild swearing)


Tfw Writer's Block. XD This is the first thing I've written in months. Okay, I got this idea when I was watching my brother play Minecraft, so yeah. I don't think it makes a lot of sense, but whatever. Enjoy~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Minecraft, Angry Birds, or Legos.**

It was a rather cold afternoon in the Nordic household and Norway found himself sitting alone bored in his room. '_Why did my little brother have to go out with Hong Kong today?' _He thought to himself, sighing. _'Maybe I'll hang out with the others instead…' _He thought, unsure, as he never really done this before. Sure, they were family, but they rarely hang out together, The Norwegian sighed again before heading downstairs.

Once he reached the living room, he saw Sweden on the couch, playing something on his laptop. He walked up to the Swede. "Sweden?"  
"Yeah?" He answered, sounding a bit like a mumble. He must be really concentrated on…whatever he was doing. It looked like he was building something with materials you see in real life, but almost everything was shaped like a block. Much like an 8-bit game, but with much better graphics.  
"Well, I was wondering if…you wanted to hang out with me."  
"Hm…Iceland's out with Hong Kong, _ja_?" The taller man asked, to which Norway nodded at. "Well…sounds nice, but I'm kinda busy with this game…" He said, keeping his eyes on the screen.  
"Oh…what are you playing? It looks familiar, but…" Norway shrugged.  
"Oh, this? It's called Minecraft…don't you have this too?"  
"I think I do…it didn't really appeal to me…I'll check later. Oh, and by the way, why is it called 'Minecraft'?"  
"Well…basically because you mine and harvest materials, such as wood, stone, diamonds, and etcetera, and you use them to craft different things like axes, beds, swords, and other things."  
"Ah…" Norway nodded. "And it's not hard?"  
"It's not when you're in Creative mode, since you have every resource out there, and you can build anything to your heart's content. Though, it is harder when you're in Survival mode. "You have to collect your resources and fight off monsters, or _mobs_. And when you die, you lose everything in your inventory…which you can usually retrieve if you know where you died."  
"Oh…well, I'll talk to you later, Sve."  
Sweden nods. "Alright. See you, Norge." And with that, Norway walks off.

'_Well…then that's Sweden off the list…' _Norway thought. He keeps looking around until he sees Finland in his room, playing something on his phone. He walked inside the other's room. "Finland?"  
Finland looked up to see the slightly taller man. "Oh, hey, Norway~!"  
Norway nods. "Hey, are you busy? I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, or something…"  
"Oh, sounds fun, Norway! But, I'm a bit busy…"  
"Hm? With what?" The Norwegian asked.  
"Angry Birds!" Finland replied happily, holding up the screen to show the game he was playing. "I'm trying to finish it…or at least complete as much levels as I can."  
"Oh…how do you play that game?"  
"It's easy! You drag your finger back, like how you would do with a sling shot, and try hitting all the green pigs using as little birds as possible."  
"I see…are you gonna be a while?"  
"Well…There's a lot of levels…and I want to get three stars on each…so yes, unfortunately."  
"It's alright. I'll talk to you later, then, Finland."  
"Okay. I'll see you later, Norway!" Finland nods and resumes playing.

'_Well…cross Finland out too…' _Norway tried to think of who else to hang out with until… _'Denmark.' _The Norwegian groaned. '_That stupid Dane. I swear he'll be the death of me…but I really don't have another choice…' _He sighed and walked to the Danish man's room. He knocked on the door, waiting for a response.  
"_Come in_!" Was Denmark's muffled reply.  
Norway exhaled slightly and walked inside. He saw Denmark building small towers and the like with Sealand. "Denmark." He called out.  
Sealand looked up and waved. "Hi, Uncle Norway~!"  
Denmark also looked up and waved. "_Hej, Norge_!" He said with a goofy grin.  
The Norwegian nodded. "_Hej, _Sealand. And, _hej_…Dane." He replied in his usual monotone voice.  
"So, what brings you to my awesome room?" Denmark asked.  
"It's not that awesome…" Norway muttered. _'And messy too…' _He kept that thought to himself. "Anyways, I was wondering if…you'd like to hang out or something…" _'He surely won't refuse…God knows how long he's been dying to hang out with me…' _Norway mentally smirked.  
"That sounds awesome _Norge_! But…"  
_'But? Dammit! I thought for sure he was gonna accept!' _Norway mentally sighed. The one time he actually _wants _to hang out with the stupid Dane, and he refuses? He was definitely an idiot, that's for sure. "But what?" At this point, Norway was ready to crack, but his expression remained the same; _unreadable.  
_"I'm kinda busy here…"  
"With what?"  
"Me and Uncle Denmark are playing with Legos!" Sealand answered happily.  
"Legos?" Norway looked at the taller man. "That sounds very childish of you…" _'I expect nothing less.' _Norway thought.  
"Hey!" Denmark looked slightly appalled. "Legos are not childish! Legos require extreme concentration, a steady hand and determination! Plus, they're awesome!" He exclaimed. "Better than Sweden's Minecraft, anyways…" He muttered.  
"Papa's Minecraft is awesome too!" Sealand interjected.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever…anyways, Legos are not childish. You didn't think they were childish when you stepped on one." Denmark chuckled.  
"Ugh, please don't remind me…" Norway groaned, remembering what happened.

~_Flashback_~

"_Denmark!" Norway called, walking around the house, looking for the other. "Where are you?! You stupid Dane, we'll be late for the meeting!"  
"I'm coming! Hold your horses, Norge!" Denmark called back.  
"You know what? I'm coming up there. Just wait till I—" He freezes and yells. "Ow!" He looks down to see he has stepped on a…Lego. He stays quiet before yelling, a bit more loudly. "DENMARK! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
Soon enough, the Danish man comes down the stairs. "Norge, what's wrong?"  
"What's wrong?! What's wrong is I keep telling you to clean up after yourself, yet you deliberately ignore me!"  
"Norway, calm down, you'll pop a vein." Denmark chuckled. "Why are you so riled up, anyway?"  
Norway glared up at him. "Put. Your. Damn. Legos. Away." He replied, pointing down.  
"Oh, so that's where it went!" Denmark said, picking it up. "Yeah, just let me put this away. Thanks for finding it, Norge!" With that, he leaves a pissed off Norway in the living room._

~_Flashback End_~

"Yeah, that was hilarious. Why weren't you wearing any shoes anyway?" Denmark asked.  
"I was looking for them." Norway replied, a bit annoyed.  
"Then why were you calling me?" Denmark asked again.  
"Because it was taking you so damn long to get dressed!"  
"Was not!" Denmark pouted childishly.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyways, I'll see you later." Norway walks out of the room.  
"Fine, see you later, Norge." Denmark resumes playing with Sealand.

Norway found himself sitting in his room once again, unsure of what to do. '_Well…this just went full circle, didn't it?' _He told himself. "Now what am I gonna do?" He asked no one in particular. He glanced at his laptop. "Well…I have Minecraft…maybe I could go and play with Sweden…" He then looked at his phone. "I have Angry Birds, so…Finland's a good choice too…" He glanced out his bedroom door. "And…I guess I could hang out with that stupid Dane…" He sighed and stood up, laptop in hand and his phone in his pocket. He walked back downstairs and into the living room where the Swede was. "Sweden? Are you still playing?"  
Sweden looked up. "Yeah, why?"  
"Can I join you? I just remembered that I do have the game."  
The tall man nodded. "Sure, have a seat."  
Norway did as he was told and sat beside Sweden, connecting to the server he was on.

*~Time Skip~*

After an hour of playing, Norway thought he was done. He had gotten considerably better at the game, though. The first time he played, he questioned why the player was able to chop down a tree with your bare hands. And when he joined the server for the first time, he had kept wandering into the PvP Zone and getting killed, his resources lost. He stretched for a bit, then stood up. "Well, that's enough for me. That was fun."  
Sweden nods. "_Ja_. It was. You should join me more often."  
Norway also nodded. "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind. I'll see you later." He went back upstairs to Finland's room.

The Norwegian knocked into Finland's room and gave a little peek in. "Finland? Are you still playing?"  
Finland looked up at the door. "Yeah, why? Come in~"  
Norway nods and walks in. "Can I play along with you?"  
Finland nods eagerly. "Yeah! Come, sit here." He patted the spot next to him.  
Norway walks over and sits. "So, how do we do this?"  
"Hm…I know! We can compare scores~"  
"Okay, that sounds good."

*~Time Skip~*

After what it seemed like forty minutes of playing, Finland had won by a landslide. Norway had not done so well. "Wow…I didn't think you'd be that good…"  
"Hah, well…it just takes practice and a good strategy…and a bit of luck."  
"Oh, I see…well, I think that's enough for me. I'll be going now."  
"Alright. Where to, though?"  
Norway was already at the door when Finland had asked him. He froze in his spot and winced slightly. "…Denmark." He admitted.  
Finland blinked. "Really? Why?"  
'_I wish he wouldn't ask anymore questions…' _The Norwegian thought. "…To…hang out with him…"  
"…Well, have fun!" Finland chirped and continued playing.

Norway sighed as he reached the Danish man's room. He knocked twice before entering. "Denmark are you still playing?"  
"Uh, yeah..by the way, Norway, watch your—" Denmark began but was cut off by Norway's blood curdling shriek.  
"ACK, THAT HURTS, NOT AGAIN, DAMMIT!"  
"…Step. Things are kinda outta control here, so…"  
"You think I don't know? _Faen_!"  
"Woah, bro, watch your language, there's a kid in here." Denmark chuckled.  
"Why? What'd he say, Uncle Denmark?" Sealand asked to which Denmark shook his head at.  
"Nothing. You'll find out when your older. So…" Denmark replied, then looked up to Norway. "Why are you even here?"  
"…I wanted to join you guys…" He muttered through gritted teeth.  
"R-really?!" Denmark grinned then hugged the smaller man tightly. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that! Oh, I love you, dude, but in a brotherly way, of course, but you get my point! Are we best friends now?"  
"I just wanted to hang out because I was bored! Now let go before I change my mind!"

Now, while all that commotion was going on, Iceland had just recently returned home. Sweden heard the door open and looked up. "Hm, Iceland. How was your day with Hong Kong?"  
"It was fine…I'm just glad his firecrackers didn't blow my hand off."  
Sweden nods. "Well that's—" He began, but was cut off by Norway's yell. Finland had gotten it worse, who was only a few doors apart. The Norwegian's yell had broke his focus and muttered "perkele" at his phone.  
"…That sounded like Norway. Where is he?"  
"Well, the last time I saw him, he was headed to Finland's room."  
"I'll check there, then…" Iceland nods and heads to Finland's room.

Once Iceland was upstairs, he knocked on Finland's door. "Finland? Is Norway there?"  
"Nope! Headed to Denmark's room a few minutes ago!"  
"Alright then…I'll see you, then." With that, he walks to Denmark's room.  
'_I wonder what's he's up to…' _He said as he reached the Dane's door. He opened it to see Denmark hugging Norway.  
Norway blinked and looked at Iceland. "…I can explain."  
Denmark quickly let go. "Yeah, we totally can!"  
"Explain then…?" Iceland said.  
"Uncle Denmark and Uncle Norway were having a hugfest!" Sealand replied.  
"Okay then…I'll be downstairs if you need me…"

Iceland now knows that whenever Norway is with Denmark, he leaves them be.

And that's it~ Okay, so this is the longest one shot I have written with over 2,014 words XD okay so, this took a while because I lost my hard copy of this so I had to write the ending here myself -_- but it was worth it! I promise, I'll update faster, okay? Okay. I'll see you all soon! 3

Translations:

Ja – Yes  
Norge – Norway  
Hej – Hey  
Faen – Fuck  
Perkele – Devil (at least that's what Google Translate tells me…If you're Finnish, I'd love a correction, kiitos!)


End file.
